Kesenian's Revenge
by Wolfgirl3002
Summary: After being released from Kesenian's grip, Fiore drifted to distant planet called Vandaxa. There, he was taken in by the Queen and raised as a prince. He fell in love with a girl named Rhoda and they prepared to marry. But fate had other plans...
1. Chapter 1: The Emerald City

Chapter One

The Emerald City

Rhoda sat on the veranda of the Emerald Palace. She lived on a planet called Vandaxa. It was a lush, fertile place. The planet had been discovered when the "last" surviving Children of the Doom Tree, Alan and Ann, had been looking for a planet to settle on. Not only had they found the perfect place, but they found more survivors. Many more…

A city was built. This city, where Rhoda now lived, was called the Emerald City, for the stones that were used to build it resembled giant emeralds.

Rhoda was a beautiful young girl. She was nineteen and had long raven-black hair that flowed past her waist. Rhoda lived in the Emerald Palace with her fiancé, Fiore. Fiore was the son of the king of the Emerald City. Fiore was a year older than Rhoda. He, too, had long hair, but it stopped just above his waist. His hair was teal blue, as was common in boys. Rhoda loved him very much and she longed for the day that she and Fiore could finally be married. According to law, a woman could not marry until she was at least twenty. Rhoda had just recently turned nineteen and only had one more year to go before she became marrying age.

Rhoda's pet wolf, Rontu, lay at her feet, sleeping soundly. Rhoda reached down and stroked his glossy black fur. He was a Vandaxian wolf, so he was much larger than an earth wolf. His head reached up past Rhoda's waist. When he wasn't playing or sleeping, he was with Rhoda. No one could pry him away from Rhoda's side.

Rontu's ears lifted. He opened his fox-like yellow eyes and sniffed the air. A friendly and familiar smell met him. He barked happily and jumped to his feet. "Rontu?" Rhoda said, wondering what he was up to.

Rontu trotted to the doorway leading back into the palace. Fiore came out onto the veranda. Rontu yipped like a happy pup and licked Fiore's hand. "Hey, boy," Fiore said, petting the top of Rontu's head. He looked at Rhoda and smiled. "I figured I would find you out here."

Rhoda smiled sweetly. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Seeing you makes me happier, Fiore," Rhoda replied.

"My father is holding a wedding banquet for my older brother," Fiore said, "He said we were to attend."

Rhoda nodded. "I will need to change my dress," she said. She looked down at the brown leather dress she was wearing. "Take your time," Fiore replied. Then, he turned and left. Rontu barked happily at the thought of the royal scrapes he would be able to steal. He licked his muzzle at the thought.

Rhoda smiled and left the veranda. Rontu trotted along beside her. He looked up at her with big eyes.

Just then, another wolf came running over to Rontu. This was Bianca, Fiore's pet wolf. Bianca looked like a walking skeleton, but that was how her breed was supposed to be that skinny. She was white, with shimmering blue eyes that would remind anyone of sapphires. Because she had no fat on her body whatsoever, she could outrun any cheetah on earth. Bianca was Rontu's mate.

Bianca licked Rontu's cheek. He yipped and playfully pawed at her. Rhoda laughed and looked at Sky's round belly. She was seven months pregnant, so the pups would be arriving in the next few months.

Rontu barked at Rhoda. "Go on and play," she said, "I'll meet you two in the banquet hall."

Rontu and Bianca sped off toward the kitchen. Rhoda guessed that they were going to go beg Cook for scrapes. She chuckled to herself and continued on toward her room.

As she walked on, she ran into Nuka. Nuka was the eldest son of Alan and Ann. He looked nothing like his parents. He had red hair and red eyes.

"Hello, Rhoda," he said. "Hello, Nuka," replied Rhoda.

He bowed. "Were you invited to the banquet?" Nuka asked. "Yes, were you?" replied Rhoda. Nuka shook his head. "No, I'm serving the food along with the other servants."

"Fiore and I were invited by the king," Rhoda said. Nuka frowned. "Ah," he said, "You're going with your fiancé…"

His voice slipped when he said _fiancé_. Rhoda bit her lip. "Well…I-I guess I should go…"

She quickly passed him and continued on her way. She stopped outside a wooden door and opened it. Her room was made of stone that looked like sapphire. The floor was made of wood. Rhoda's bed was covered with fine silks and linens of many colors. Rontu's bed was made of large baskets woven together with rawhide rope. This rope was tempting for Rontu, who loved to gnaw at them when he was feeling sad or depressed. This was a problem, for rawhide stretches when wet. Ever since Bianca came into his life, Rontu had no need to gnaw at the ropes.

Rhoda entered her room and shut the door. Rontu was sleeping on her bed, lying in a ray of sunshine. Rhoda's room was on the west side of the palace, so the sun always shone brightly in the afternoon.

Rhoda picked up a dress that was lying on her dresser. It was blue and had a golden hem. Rhoda put it on and admired herself in the mirror. Rhoda looked through her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of sapphire earrings. Next, she put on a necklace with a charm made of pure emerald hanging from it. Rhoda looked down at the ring she was wearing. It was the engagement ring that Fiore had given her. It was gold with a beautiful, glittering diamond.

Rhoda admired the ring for a minute and then started for the door. Rontu immediately jumped up and stood at her side. He stayed right beside her all the way to the banquet hall.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, keep reading. Just a fact, if you've read my story _Dragon Song_, then you should recognize the name Rontu. This story takes place AFTER _Dragon Song_ did. You'll figure out why I'm telling you this. Rhoda is MY character. I made her up. Rontu and Bianca are my characters too. If you're wondering why the wolves are named what they are, Rontu's name means 'fox eyes' and Bianca's name means 'white'.

The Fiore mentioned in this story is the sctual Fiore from the Sailor Moon R Movie


	2. Chapter 2: The Banquet

Chapter Two

The Banquet

The banquet hall was filled with music. People were dancing and sitting at the long tables eating. King Nakuru and Queen Lavonia, Fiore's stepmother, sat on golden thrones. Beside the king, sat Rubeus, his pet wolf. He was black and at first glance, you would think he was a statue of Anubis. He was a well-behaved wolf and sat watching everything like the king. His golden collar shimmered in the light. Zoë, Queen Lavonia's pet phoenix, sat on her perch beside the Queen, preening her beautiful fiery red feathers.

Nuka served food, while Sky-Dancer followed close behind, snapping up any food he dropped.

Rhoda arrived with Rontu at her side. Rontu strutted like an alpha, trying to impress Bianca. Only when Rhoda had taken her place at the table beside Fiore did Rontu join Bianca in their grand hunt for scrapes.

Fiore's brother, Ramos, sat at the end of the table, his new bride, Jezebel, beside him. She was very beautiful, especially in the lovely white dress she was wearing, but she was vain, very vain. This did not matter to Ramos.

Nuka smiled at Rhoda as he passed her. She smiled nervously and looked away. Fiore noticed this. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing," Rhoda replied, staring down at the table. Fiore lifted her chin gently. "You can tell me, Rhoda."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Really, nothing's wrong."

Suddenly, all the lights in the banquet hall went out. A mysterious storm appeared out of nowhere. Bianca and Rontu hid under the table. Rubeus growled, his muscles bulging.

One of the stained-glass windows shattered and a figure cloaked in black stood in the windowsill.

"Citizens of the Emerald City!" the figure said, her voice booming through the hall.

Rhoda clung to Fiore's arm. Rubeus growled and barked. King Nakuru stood up. "You have no business here!" she shouted. The figure laughed cruelly. "Exile has no meaning to me," she hissed. The figure pulled what looked like a green orb hanging from a gold chain. "For banishing me," the figure hissed, "A curse I shall lay on this kingdom!"

The orb began to glow brightly. "This kingdom and all those who live in it will be destroyed! Not one will survive! The royal family will die in the fortnight!"

Rhoda's eyes grew wide with fear. She looked at Fiore. She had never seen him this angry. Zoë flew from her perch and shot at the figure. Screeching furiously, she flew headlong into the figure. Her cloak was caught aflame from colliding with the fire-bird. In a cloud of black smoke, she vanished.

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder echoed throughout the hall. Rontu leaned against Rhoda's leg. She put her hand on him to comfort him. Zoë hissed in anger and returned to her perch.

"Double the guard," King Nakuru said to the Captain of the Guard. He bowed and left the hall. The King and Queen dismissed everyone except Fiore. "Father," Fiore said, "Let me walk Rhoda to her room."

The King nodded. "Very well, Fiore."

Fiore took Rhoda's hand and led her out of the hall. Rontu and Sky-Dancer trotted along beside them. It was dark, but Rhoda was unafraid. She knew there was nothing to fear with Fiore beside her. They walked silently through the halls.

Once they had reached Rhoda's room, she finally spoke: "My love, I am afraid."

Fiore looked at her. "Of what?"

"Of that fiend's curse," Rhoda replied, tears forming in her blue eyes, "If I lose you… I will never be able to live my life without pain."

Fiore put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. He then kissed her. Rhoda felt warmth and happiness return to her heart.

Fiore pulled away and left. Rhoda felt cold and alone. Rontu whined. She looked down into his big amber eyes. "It's okay, boy," she said, scratching behind his ears, "It's all going to be okay."

As she spoke, she wondered to herself if the words were true.


	3. Chapter 3: Temptation in the Hedge Maz

Chapter Three

Temptation in the Hedge Maze

A week had passed since the incident at the banquet. Rhoda feared the day that the curse came true.

Rhoda sat in the castle gardens one night, Rontu laying at her feet and Zoë perched on the branch in the tree next to her. Rhoda had a lot on her mind that night. The number of guards patrolling the castle grounds had been doubled, but it didn't make Rhoda feel any better.

Rontu yawned and shifted his position. Rhoda smiled and rubbed his head. Zoë sang a beautiful lullaby. "If only everyone was as carefree and loving as you two," Rhoda whispered. Zoë spotted something on the ground and took off after it. She returned a few minutes later with a mouse in her beak.

Rhoda suddenly heard a beautiful melody floating in the air. It sounded like a flute. Rontu lifted his ears and listened. Zoë gulped down the mouse and listened also. Rhoda stood up and headed for the source of the song. Rontu trotted beside her and Zoë rode along on her shoulder.

Rhoda found that the music was coming from the hedge maze. Her heart beat faster. Something wasn't right. Rontu whined and backed away from the maze entrance. Rhoda looked at him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," she said. Rontu sat down. Zoë stayed with Rhoda, who felt safer with a strong phoenix riding along on her shoulder.

Rhoda and Zoë entered the maze, following the sound. Sometimes they would take a path that led away from the music. So, they'd have to retrace their steps and find their way back to the main path in the darkness. Rhoda kept her hand on the hedges so she didn't run into something. Zoë alerted her whenever a small animal scurried quickly past.

The hedge maze was very eerie and frightening at night. Once a snake had slithered out of the hedges and crawled down Rhoda's leg, scaring her half to death. Zoë had almost been knocked off by a low-hanging branch a couple of times. Rhoda could have sworn she saw eyes watching her from the trees.

The music was louder than ever. Rhoda figured they were near the center of the maze. Rhoda peered around a corner. Sitting beside the fountain that lay in the center was Nuka. He was playing the flute that made such lovely music.

A twig snapped under Rhoda's foot. Nuka stopped playing and looked around. "Who's there?"

Rhoda took a deep breath and stepped into the moonlight. Nuka's face softened. "Ah, it's you, Rhoda."

Zoë hissed. This startled Rhoda, for she had never heard Zoë hiss like an angry cobra before.

Nuka flashed a glare at Zoë then looked back at Rhoda. "So what brings you here?" he asked. Rhoda paused for a moment. "Zoë and I were looking for the source of the… music."

Nuka smiled. "You've found it."

Rhoda looked down, avoiding his gaze. Nuka started walking toward her. Zoë hissed again and flew into the branches of a tree, staring at Nuka the way a vulture stares at a dying animal.

Rhoda sat down on one of the stone benches surrounding the circular center of the maze. Nuka sat next to her. "So what do you think of this whole curse thing?" he asked. Rhoda again paused. She looked away from him. "I fear the day it comes true."

"How do you know it will come true?" Nuka asked. Rhoda changed the subject. "So, how did you learn to play the flute so well?"

Nuka was surprised. "Well, my dad used to play for me when I was young, and I pretty much learned from him."

Rhoda nodded. "I don't think your girlfriend would like it if I stayed here," she said.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I was searching for the most beautiful creature on Vandaxa."

"Have you found her?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You."

Rhoda looked at him in alarm. Nuka tried to kiss her. Rhoda held up her hand. "What are you doing?!" Rhoda demanded. Nuka looked surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm engaged! Didn't you know that?!"

"Oh," Nuka said, "To that pampered prince."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"He doesn't have to know, Rhoda."

"No! I could never betray Fiore!"

"Like I said, he doesn't have to know. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"NO!!!" Rhoda screamed, "No matter how much you badger me, I will NEVER BETRAY HIM!!!"

Nuka grabbed her arm. "Why do you defend him?"

"Because I love him!" Rhoda shouted, trying to get free. "Yes, and Ramos loves that vain Jezebel. But does she really love him?"

Rhoda flashed a glare at him, eyes blazing. "I love you, Rhoda," Nuka said, "How can you reject me?"

Rhoda struggled to get free, knowing that the worst might happen if she stayed. The sound of screeching and the flapping of wings filled the air. Nuka screamed and let go of Rhoda. He clutched his arm. Blood dripped off. Zoë and Rhoda ran back out the way they came, stumbling around in the darkness. Neither looked behind them. They found their way out in twenty minutes. Rontu, who had been waiting by the entrance, jumped to his feet and ran beside them. Rhoda ran through the doorway, into the palace, and right into Fiore. "Rhoda?" he asked. Rhoda looked into his kind blue eyes and threw her arms around him, tears forming in her eyes. Fiore put his arms around her. "What happened?" Fiore asked. Rhoda looked up at his face. "Oh, Fiore," Rhoda said, tears rolling down her face, "Someone has tried to badger me into betraying you! I refused them and ran."

On hearing these words, Fiore grew angry. "Who was it, Rhoda?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," Rhoda replied, "But I am afraid that I will not get away so easily next time. This time I was lucky."

Zoë held her head high. Fiore put his arm around her shoulder. "I will walk you to your room," he said. "I would like that very much," Rhoda replied. They started off, with Rontu and Zoë beside them. Thoughts ran in and out of Rhoda's mind. _Oh, I am so frightened,_ she thought. _What if Nuka catches me when Zoë is not around?_

She felt safe being back with Fiore again, but there was only one week to go before the curse came true. What would happen then?

* * *

Isn't Nuka a twisted slimball? I tell ya that guy has issues. Anyway, read the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

Chapter Four

The Attack

The sound of gunfire split the dark silence of night. Rhoda sat up immediately. It was about midnight. "The fortnight…" Rhoda whispered. She jumped out of her bed and put on her velvet black cloak. Rontu lay crouched by the door, growling. The shouts of angry men and the sound of guns filled the air. Gunfire was never heard on Vandaxa, for they had no use for guns.

Rhoda ran to her window. She saw a sea of torches below. The guards on duty had no way to defend themselves. There was a blast from a gun, and one of the guards fell to the ground, dead. Rhoda clapped her hand over her mouth to silence her scream.

Suddenly, someone began firing at her window. Her covered her head with her arms and ducked. Broken glass flew into the air. When the firing ceased for a brief moment, Rhoda ran to her door, threw it open, and ran out with Rontu by her side.

As they rounded a corner, Rhoda heard footsteps and dove behind a column. A strange man passed, holding a gun. Rhoda was close enough to him that she could even see the details of his face. She recognized him as a Neptonian.

Neptonians were a race from Neptune. They loved war and bloodshed more than anything else, and would kill anything that got in their way. It was no surprise to Rhoda that this race was attacking them.

This man was young, only about Rhoda's age. He had short brown hair and bluish-green skin. Rontu's claws clicked on the marble floor. The man stopped walking and turned around. Rhoda held her breath. The man headed their way, though he had not seen them. He stood right next to Rhoda. Rontu snarled and sunk his teeth deep into the man's leg. The man screamed. He looked straight into Rhoda's eyes. She formed her hand into a fist and landed a blow in the man's face.

He fell to the floor. "Ow…" Rhoda murmured, rubbing her hand. Rontu snorted. "I am _not_ a wimp!" Rhoda snapped. Rontu rolled his amber eyes. Rhoda sighed. "Come on," she said, "Let's find Fiore."

Rhoda and Rontu crept along the dark halls, not making a sound. Rhoda had found a gun and a knife on the man, so she could defend herself. It was dark and quiet.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her around a corner. Rhoda tried to scream, but the figure put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh," he whispered into her ear, "Rhoda, it's me."

Rhoda found herself looking up into Nuka's green eyes. Her anger flared up and she pulled herself away from him. "Don't touch me!" Rhoda snapped. Nuka blinked. "I was just trying to help you, Rhoda."

Rontu stood between Nuka and Rhoda, teeth bared. "Stay away from me, Nuka," Rhoda hissed, "You're lucky I didn't tell Fiore _who_ had tempted me in the hedge maze."

Nuka blinked again and took her hand in his. "Rhoda…"

Rhoda flashed a glare at him and pointed the gun at his face. "Let-me-go…" she growled. Nuka dropped her hand. "Oh, you want to shoot me? Shoot me," Nuka said. Rhoda lowered the gun. "I'll leave that to Fiore," she replied.

Nuka hissed and slipped away.

Rontu growled. "I know, boy," Rhoda said, "I don't trust him either. I never did."

Rhoda and Rontu crept through the halls. They had managed to slip passed two enemy scouts and find Bianca. Rontu was overjoyed to see her unharmed.

Rhoda peered around a corner into the Great Hall. The golden hall was crawling with enemy guards. Rontu and Bianca knelt at her feet, ready to pounce. "There's too many," Rhoda said.

_There has to be another way to do this. _She thought.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rhoda whirled around and looked into Fiore's gentle blue eyes. "Fiore…"

"Shhh," he said, putting his finger to his lips. Fiore took her hand. "Follow me."

He led her along another hallway, away from the Great Hall. Sky-Dancer trotted along at Fiore's heels. It was dark, so dark that Rhoda could just make out Fiore's outline in the darkness.

He started to take her down an extremely dark hallway, when both Rhoda and Rontu froze. It was pitch-black in that hallway. A deep growl rumbled in Rontu's throat. The hair on his back stood straight up. Rhoda shivered. "What is it?" Fiore asked. "Something's down there, Fiore," Rhoda whispered, "I feel like I'm walking into a trap."

Fiore gazed down the empty blackness. There came a high-pitched shriek. Rhoda covered her ears. A creature about the size and stature of a cougar exploded from the darkness, running toward Fiore and Rhoda. "Manticore!" Rhoda exclaimed. She remembered reading about this creature. It fed on anything larger than a wolf. That included her and Fiore. Rhoda knew to beware of the tail, for it held millions of poisonous quills that could be shot like arrows. They were supposed to exist only in legend.

A sword materialized in Fiore's hand. Rhoda drew her own. Bianca bolted at the Manticore, nearly getting hit by its tail. The creature lunged at Fiore, knocking him to the ground. As it raised its paw to strike him, Rhoda plunged her sword into the creature's thigh. It roared in pain and turned on her. Fiore noticed a discarded quill lying nearby. It was still pumping poison. He picked it up and looked over at Rhoda. She was on the ground, trying in vain to thrust her sword through its heart.

Fiore threw the quill at the Manticore. It pierced the monster through the lung. The Manticore roared again, rose off of Rhoda, staggered around a bit, then fell to the ground and lay still.

Fiore helped Rhoda to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes," Rhoda replied. Bianca and Rontu, who had preferred to stay out of this fight, came trotting over. "Come on," said Fiore, "I know the way out."

He took her out a servant's passage. On reaching the castle courtyard, Rhoda stopped. "Fiore, what about your parents?" she asked. Fiore's eyes grew sad. "They're dead, Rhoda…" he replied, his voice breaking.

"What? How?"

"An enemy scout killed them right before my eyes."

He led her along. When they reached the edge of the forest, Fiore sat down on an old tree stump to rest. Rhoda sat next to him on the ground, the wolves lying at her feet. "What's going on, Fiore?" she asked.

Rhoda put her hand on his. "You can tell me what's troubling you."

Fiore didn't answer. "I'm sorry about your parents, Fiore," Rhoda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Fiore smiled slightly and took her hand. "Thank for trying to comfort me, Rhoda," he said, "But it's all too painful. The only other time I remember feeling this much pain was when…"

He stopped. "When what, Fiore?" Rhoda asked.

The call of a bird and the flapping of wings filled the air. Rhoda and Fiore looked up. Rontu and Sky-Dancer barked happily. Zoë flew down and perched on Fiore's shoulder. "Where have you been, girl?" Fiore asked, stroking the fiery red feathers on her back. Zoë dropped something in his hand. It was a beautiful ruby necklace. "This belonged to my mother…" Fiore said. Zoë hopped to the ground and began foraging for insects. Rhoda stood. "We better get a move on," she said. Fiore looked up at her. "But where?" he asked. "Anywhere away from here," Rhoda replied.

* * *

Hmm. When did he feel great pain? If you've seen the Sailor Moon R movie, then you would know the answer. 


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Stars

Chapter Five

Under the Stars

Fiore and Rhoda made their way through the forest. It was very dark. Crickets chirped. An owl hooted. Rontu and Bianca leapt over tree roots and rocks with grace and agility. Once they had found a clearing, Fiore started a fire. He and Rhoda warmed themselves around it. Rhoda sat next to Fiore with Rontu laying his head in her lap. Bianca lay next to Fiore, watching the crackling fire with great interest. Zoë snapped up little bugs that flew above the flames.

"What's troubling you?"

"What?" Fiore asked. "Fiore, what's wrong?" replied Rhoda, "You seem troubled."

She put her hand on his. "You're talking to your future wife," Rhoda said, "You should be able to tell me these things."

Fiore didn't answer. Rhoda's eyes grew sad. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars twinkling overhead. "The stars are beautiful," she said. "Yes, they are," Fiore replied, "You want to know something that's even more beautiful?"

"What?" Rhoda asked. "You."

Rhoda sighed happily and kissed his cheek. "When I'm married to you," she said, "I'll be the luckiest and happiest girl in the universe."

Rontu whined. "He says he wants to go to sleep now," Rhoda said. "Bianca's getting tired, too," Fiore said. Rhoda gathered some pine needles to make their beds. They had soon fallen asleep under the stars.


	6. Chapter 6: Rontu's Discovery

Chapter Six

The Garden and the Amulet

Rontu was suddenly awakened by a strange sound in the night. He stood and went to check it out. It was still very dark, but he could see clearly with his night vision. Creatures of the night were out and about. Rontu's ears lifted at the slightest sound. A rat had scurried past him a couple of times. About a hundred feet from the camp, Rontu found the source of the sound. He had found a strange garden-like place where the most beautiful pink flowers grew. Rontu, ignoring the sense of danger in the back of his mind, headed down to sniff at the flowers. They smelled lovely! The pedals were a bright pink and the stems were purple. Something clicked in Rontu's head. _Normal flowers don't have purple stems, even on Vandaxa! _Rontu thought. He pulled his nose away, but he leaned in for one last sniff. Suddenly, the flower sprang to life and attached itself to his nose! He yelped and pawed at it until it released. Rontu had felt some of his energy being drained by the flower. He started back for the camp, when he bumped into something. He looked up. Standing in his path was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a long, flowing black gown. Her hair was the color of the flower's pedals and her skin was a light pink. She was very beautiful, but something about her made Rontu feel uneasy.

"What's this, now?" the woman asked. She bent down and looked at Rontu. "A wolf in _my_ garden?"

She stroked the fur on his head. "What a handsome creature," she said. The woman looked into his eyes. Rontu looked at her nails. They were black and pointed. Rontu whined and backed away from her. "What's wrong, wolf?" the woman asked. Rontu noticed the very beautiful necklace she was wearing. Quickly, without thinking first, he snapped the chain and ran toward the woods with the necklace between his teeth.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" the woman shouted in rage behind him. He looked back and saw a fireball hurling toward him. Rontu yipped and ran faster. Finally, the fireball hit the ground, singing the tip of his tail. He whined and continued running until he reached the camp.

Once there, he woke Bianca and showed her his prize. She barked, waking Fiore, Rhoda, and Zoë. Zoë hissed, unhappy about being awakened. "What is it, Bianca?" Fiore asked. His eyes fell on the necklace Rontu held between his teeth. Rontu strutted over to Rhoda and dropped the necklace in her lap. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a ruby necklace with a golden chain. "It sure is a pretty trinket," she said. Rhoda put it on. Instantly, the necklace began to glow. The misty ghost-like image of a phoenix rose from the necklace. It screeched and seemed to enter Rhoda's body. Her eyes began to glow red.

Finally, the glowing stopped. Rhoda sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Are you okay?" Fiore asked. "Yeah, I think so," replied Rhoda. Zoë sang happily. "Why are you so happy?" Rhoda asked her. Zoë flew down from the branches of a tree and began to scratch words in the dirt.

The Amulet of the Phoenix

Rhoda read. "The Amulet of the Phoenix?" Fiore said. "I think I remember reading something about it," Rhoda said, "Supposedly, according to legend, it's supposed to give its possessor fire powers."

"Rontu, can you show us where you found this?" she asked. The wolf nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

Chapter Seven

Truth

Rontu led them to the garden of pink flowers he had found. "Oh, what lovely pink flowers!" Rhoda exclaimed. "Pink flowers...?" Fiore said, obviously troubled by something. Rhoda examined one of the flowers. "Rhoda! Don't!" Fiore warned. He pulled her away just before the flower brought itself down on her hand. She gasped. She looked at Fiore. "How did you know?" she asked. "I..." Fiore started to say.

"Ah, Fiore. How good it is to see you," said a cold voice behind them. They all turned around. Standing there was the same woman whom Rontu had stolen the necklace from. Zoë hissed. Sky-Dancer and Rontu lowered themselves, ready to pounce, teeth bared.

"Kesenian..." Fiore gasped. "The Kesenian Blossom?" asked Rhoda. Fiore turned to her. "How do you know about that?" he asked. "She has pink hair," Rhoda replied. "That's right," the woman said, "I am the Kesenian Blossom. Only I am powerful enough to sustain a body of my own. I no longer need anyone to work on my behalf. You should be able to remember one special servant I had."

"Fiore, what is she talking about?" Rhoda asked. Zoë hissed at Kesenian. Kesenian cackled. "Ah, so you haven't told her," she taunted, "What a shame. And to think, this girl trusted you to never keep anything from her."

She walked toward Rhoda. Rhoda looked puzzled. Kesenian stood behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "He has hidden a lot from you," Kesenian purred into Rhoda's ear. "Get away from her!" Fiore growled. Kesenian laughed cruelly. "Will you, dear Fiore," she hissed, "tell her what happened? Or will I have to tell her what happened when you met me?"

Rhoda's eyes grew wide. Kesenian smiled wickedly. "He found me on a lone asteroid," Kesenian said, "I planted the seeds of negativity in his heart and he became my most loyal servant. He was jealous of his friend Darien and Sailor Moon's passionate friendship, so he tried to destroy Sailor Moon. Unfortunately, that Sailor brat escaped and foiled my plans. She also freed Fiore of my grasp. I was supposedly destroyed, but no! I was merely turned into a seed, drifting from one star system to another. Now, I have a body of my own instead of that puny flower."

Rhoda's eyes grew wider than ever. "Leave her alone, Kesenian!" Fiore hissed. Rontu growled, and prevented Kesenian from coming any closer to Rhoda. Kesenian glared at Rontu then looked back at Rhoda. "You have something of mine, and I want it back," she hissed. Rhoda shook her head. "You can't have the amulet!" she exclaimed. Kesenian glared at her. "You will regret this!"

On saying this, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Rhoda looked at Fiore, betrayal in her heart. "I know what you're thinking," he said, "I'm sorry. I should have told you about Kesenian..."

"Yes, you should have," Rhoda said.

Fiore said nothing. Rhoda turned her back on him. "I trusted you, Fiore!" Rhoda hissed, tears forming in her eyes. She fell to her knees. Rontu whined. He lay down beside her and slipped his head under her arm. Rhoda stroked his black fur. Fiore knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I truly am sorry, Rhoda," he said, "Can you forgive me?"

Rhoda turned and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Yes," she said, "But this will leave a wound on my heart for quite some time."

Fiore kissed her cheek. Rontu and Bianca nuzzled each other affectionately. They then threw back their heads and howled.

* * *

Oh, poor Rhoda. She must be so hurt that Fiore had lied to her. Will she still marry him? 


	8. Chapter 8: New Life

Chapter Eight

New Life

Back at the camp, the group discussed what should be done about Kesenian. "She can't be up to any good," Fiore said, putting some dirt on the fire, for it was morning. "Fiore, you probably know her better than anyone else," Rhoda said, "What would she be planning?"

"Well, her aim is to gather all the positive energy from every star and planet," Fiore said, "She may be planning to steal the energy from Vandaxa. What else would those flowers be for?"

"But almost everyone in the Emerald City is either dead or dying," Rhoda said. "Rhoda, there _are_ other kingdoms on Vandaxa," replied Fiore. "Oh, yes," said Rhoda, "like the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation."

Zoë looked up at the mention of the Fire Nation. She squawked and pointed to the amulet with her beak. "Yes, Zoë," Rhoda said, "It's the amulet of your species."

Zoë hissed in frustration and flew into the branches of a nearby tree. "What's her problem?" Fiore asked. Rhoda shrugged. "Well, if we're going to stop Kesenian, we'll have to get into her lair. I figured out how to use the amulet."

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Fiore asked. Rhoda nodded. "You have any weapons?"

Fiore smiled and held out his hand. His sword materialized. Rhoda smiled. She stood up. "Rontu, are you ready for battle?" she asked her pet wolf. He nodded. Bianca nodded, too.

Suddenly, Bianca whined as if she was in pain. "Fiore, it's her due date," Rhoda gasped. Rhoda took Bianca into some bushes and gestured for Zoë to come too. But Zoë wouldn't let Fiore or Rontu come. Rontu growled and lay beside Fiore.

About an hour later, Zoë sang a song that meant that they could come back. Rhoda came out from the bushes, followed by Bianca. Behind Bianca, following their mommy, were two fuzzy little gray pups.

"It's strange," Rhoda said to Fiore, "I know that Vandaxian wolves grow quickly, but it's rare for a female wolf to have a litter of three or less."

The pups yipped and played with each other. Rontu nuzzled Bianca affectionately. Bianca barked happily at Rhoda. "She says her and her pups are ready to face Kesenian," Fiore explained. Bianca picked a flower that looked like one of Kesenian's flowers. She threw it amongst her pups. They stopped playing and pounced on the flower, ripping it to shreds.

"I would assume she was telling the truth," Rhoda said, "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Awww! Bianca had two fluffy puppies. Isn't that cute? 


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle and the Queen

Chapter Nine

The Battle and the Queen

They all made their way back to Kesenian's garden. She was nowhere to be seen.

Rhoda took a step forward, when a fireball shot past her. "Kesenian!"

The pink woman suddenly appeared, hovering a few feet in the air. "Did you really think I would let you back into my garden so easily?" she hissed. Kesenian tried to throw another fireball at Rhoda. Rhoda caught it easily, using the power of the amulet, and hurled it back at her. Kesenian gasped in surprise and was thrown through the air. She landed in a bed of her flowers. "That amulet is quite powerful in the right hands," she said, "It wouldn't be right if I let _you_ play with things like that."

She got up and began to cast a fire charm. Fiore aimed a lightning bolt at her. Kesenian jumped to the side as the lightning bolt flew by. The fire charm was finished. A rain of fire came down on Rhoda and Fiore. Rontu, Bianca, and their pups dove into the shelter of the bushes. Rhoda was not badly burned, but the chain of the amulet had been severed, causing it to fall to the ground.

Zoë dove for it. Using her beak, she managed to get it around her neck. There was a bright flash of light, and Zoë began to change. "NO!!" screamed Kesenian. Zoë's feathers turned into a long, flowing red gown. Her beak shrunk to a regular mouth. Her black bird eyes turned green and became elvish eyes.

When the light faded, a beautiful woman stood in Zoë's place. Her hair flowed down to her waist and was the same color that her feathers had been.

"Zoë?" Rhoda asked. "Yes," the woman said, "I am Zoë, Queen of the Fire Nation."

She ran her fingers over the amulet. "Thank you for returning my amulet, Rhoda."

Rhoda nodded. Kesenian screamed in rage and hurled a fireball at Zoë. Zoë merely held up her hand and it stopped. "You really think you can beat me, Kesenian?" she taunted. Zoë's eyes began to glow yellow. "I'll need help to put you back in your place."

She lifted her hands. "_Call up my Daughter and Princess Serenity!_"

Part of the field of flowers began to glow. Two figures materialized. Both were teenaged girls. One had long black hair and the other had blond hair. Her hair was tied in two ponytails with what looked like meatballs at the top. Both were dressed casually.

"Rae! Serena!" Zoë said. The girls looked up. "Mom?" the one with black hair, Rae, asked. "What's going on?" the blond girl, Serena, asked. "No time to explain," Zoë said, "Sailor Scouts, transform!"

"_Mars Star Power!"_

"_Moon Crystal Power!"_

They transformed into Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. "Rae! Call up the other Scouts!" Zoë said. Three more girls materialized. These Scouts were Sailor Mercury (Amy), Sailor Jupiter (Lita), and Sailor Venus (Mina).

"Rhoda! Fiore! Stay back!" Zoë said. Rhoda and Fiore backed away.

The Scouts attacked Kesenian with full-power. Kesenian laughed. "You _really_ think that you can beat me with these Sailor brats?"

Sailor Mercury began to cast a charm. "_Shine Aqua Illusion!_"

A jet of water flew at Kesenian. She waved her hand and it dried up.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus tried combining their attacks.

"_Fire Soul Bird!_"

"_Jupiter Thunder Dragon!_"

"_Venus Meteor Shower!_"

All the attacks joined together and shot at Kesenian. She blocked them with a force field. "I'm too powerful for you to beat so easily," she taunted. Sailor Moon had a go at defeating Kesenian. "_Moon Princess..._"

Kesenian spun around in a circle, making a cloud of black smoke. "_Shadow Dragon Come Forth!_" she cast. The smoke took on a different shape. It formed into a dragon. Kesenian put her hands on her hips. "Let's see you brats handle _this_!" she cackled. The dragon roared. "Oh no!" Sailor Mars gasped. "_Go, Shadow Dragon!_" Kesenian commanded, "_Go Forth and Rid Me of My Enemies!_"

The dragon roared and spread its great black wings. It opened its mouth, ready to send out a jet of fire. "Sailor Moon, move!!!" Sailor Venus shouted. She pushed her out of the way. The dragon sent out a jet of blue flames. Venus screamed and fell to the ground.

The dragon roared. It turned on Mars. She tried to move, but it brought its great, clawed hand down on her. She didn't move when it lifted her up. Mercury tried an attack, but the dragon was too quick. It sent out a jet of fire. Mercury fell.

Jupiter attacked the dragon headlong.

"_Jupiter Thunder Dragon!_"

Lightning struck the ground and took the form of a dragon. The Shadow Dragon roared. The Thunder Dragon stood its ground. Both dragons began an aerial fight. Jupiter watched her dragon from the ground. The Thunder Dragon lunged at the Shadow Dragon. It dodged and sunk its teeth into the Thunder Dragon's neck. The Thunder Dragon screamed. The Shadow Dragon spotted a nearby lake. It dragged the Thunder Dragon over the lake and threw it. The Thunder Dragon landed in the water with a huge splash. The water sparked. The dragon screamed, then vanished. Jupiter, having had all her energy drained, collapsed.

Finally, Sailor Moon was the last one standing. Rhoda stood up. "I have to do something," she said. "No! You'll be killed!" Fiore said, grabbing her arm. She removed his hand gently. "I know what I'm doing, Fiore," she said, "Remember that I'll always love you."

"Rhoda...Don't do this..." Fiore begged, tears forming in his eyes. Rhoda ignored him. The dragon started to send out a jet of fire on Sailor Moon. Rhoda ran up to her and pushed her out of the way. The searing hot flames came down on Rhoda. She fell to the ground.

"NO!" Fiore shouted. He ran to Rhoda's side. She was badly burned. "Rhoda..."

Rhoda looked up into his eyes. She weakly brought her hand up to touch his face. "Fiore..."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She closed her eyes. Her hand fell to her side. Tears streamed down Fiore's face. Rontu howled, mourning for Rhoda. He jumped to his feet. He growled and pounced on Kesenian, knocking her out of the air and down on the ground. He sunk his teeth deep into her side, crushing one of her ribs. She cried out and threw him off of her. He came back and jumped her, ripping, biting, tearing, and clawing.

Sailor Moon began to restart her spell, when a voice cast:

"_Sonic Moon Crystal Blast!_"


	10. Chapter 10: The Curse is Lifted

Chapter Ten

Returning Homeward

There was a bright flash of light. Kesenian screamed. When the light faded, there was nothing left of Kesenian, except a pile of ash. The dragon had disappeared as well. The Scouts woke. "Serena? Did you do that?" Jupiter asked. "It wasn't me," Sailor Moon said. "Actually, it was me," said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned. Standing there was a beautiful woman clothed in a long, flowing white gown. Her hair was blond and the same style that Serena's was in. She held a staff with the Silver Moon Crystal.

"Ah, Neo-Queen Serenity," Zoë said, "My dear friend."

"Now that Kesenian is dead," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "The universe is safe. Thanks to the Scouts."

Rontu snorted. "And yes, thanks to Rontu and his friends, too."

Rontu whined and looked at Fiore. He was still holding Rhoda's lifeless body. Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "All her life-energy has been stolen," she said, "I can revive her."

She knelt beside Rhoda and touched her face with the Silver Moon Crystal. Rhoda opened her eyes. "Rhoda!" Fiore gasped. "Fiore?" Rhoda asked. Rhoda threw her arms around Fiore. "Would I ever leave you?"

Rontu and Sky-Dancer whined at Neo-Queen Serenity. "Ah, yes," she said, "_I undo the enchantment that has been placed upon you_."

"What enchantment?" Rhoda asked. Rontu and Bianca began to shine. A bright light flashed. When it cleared, two elves stood in their place.

Rontu was no longer a wolf, but a handsome young man. His hair was black and hung past his shoulders. Bianca had turned into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was blond. Their pups were turned into elvish children, about six or seven years old. One girl (who was named Ceira) had long blond hair. The other (who was named Sheila) had long gray hair. All four were clothed in wolf pelts. "Rontu?" Rhoda said. He nodded. "Bianca?" Fiore said. She looked at him. "My real name is Jacinda, Fiore."

Zoë spoke next: "I will take my daughter and return to the fire nation."

She put her hands on Rae's shoulders and disappeared. Sailor Moon teleported the rest of the Scouts to Earth. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Rhoda and Fiore.

"Go back to the Emerald City," she said, "You will find that everything has returned to normal. Fiore, your parents are no longer dead. And the curse has been removed."

On saying these words, she vanished.

* * *

Do you now see why I told you about Dragon Song? The Rontu and Jacinda from this story are actually the characters from Dragon Song! Cool huh? They were cursed by Kesenian. Anyway, read the next chapter. Things are getting good. 


	11. Chapter 11: Unpleasant Surprises

Chapter Eleven

Unpleasant Surprises

Fiore and Rhoda returned to the Emerald City and found everything was like she had said. Fiore's parents were overjoyed to see him and Rhoda unharmed. Only one person was _not_ happy to see Fiore: Nuka.

After having people welcome her home, Rhoda retreated to her room. She shut her door, only to find that Nuka had been standing behind it. She gasped. "Nuka!" she hissed, "What do you want?"

He took a step toward her. "I see you are still with Fiore," Nuka said. Rhoda glared at him. "Of course I am!" Rhoda replied. Nuka crossed his arms. "Going to try and seduce me again, Nuka?" Rhoda hissed. Nuka shook his head. "Fiore doesn't deserve you," he said. Rhoda glared coldly at him. "Get away from me, you demon!" she growled. Nuka suddenly grabbed her wrists sharply. Rhoda tried to scream, but then, Nuka kissed her.

Suddenly, Zoë burst through the door, accompanied by Fiore. Rhoda pulled herself away from Nuka and ran into Fiore's arms. He held her close. "You!" Fiore hissed at Nuka, "I trusted you! And here you are messing with _my_ fiancé!"

Nuka glared at him. "I don't _care_ if she _is_ your fiancé! I want her and I will keep coming until I get what I want!"

Tears ran down Rhoda's cheeks. She buried her face in her hands. Fiore held her close to him.

Zoë took a step forward. She slapped Nuka across the face and slammed him against the wall. "How could you do something like this?" she hissed. Nuka glared at her. "Who do you think you are?" he asked. "I'm the one who gave you _that_!" Zoë hissed.

She nodded her head to his arm. Nuka's eyes fell on the slash wound that he had received the night in the hedge maze when Zoë attacked him. His eyes grew wide. "It's not possible..." he gasped. Zoë smiled and moved away from him. "I have already contacted your parents and sister," she said, "They will be here shortly."

Nuka looked at her. "What?!" Nuka gasped, "Why?!"

"For your trial," Zoë replied.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is short. Oh well. At least Nuka was finally discovered. On Vandaxa, trying to rape another guy's wife is punishable by death. Good punishment, wouldn't you say, girls? 


	12. Chapter 12: Nuka's Trial

Chapter Twelve

Nuka's Trial

Later, Nuka's parents and sister, Kimba, arrived. They weren't pleased. King Nakuru summoned them to the court room. Nuka's trial was to take place there.

Nakuru and Lavonia were seated on their thrones. Fiore and Rhoda were sitting at a table near the front. Jacinda was seated next to Rhoda. Beside her were Alan, Ann and Kimba. Nuka was at a table opposite the one Rhoda was at. On either side of him sat Zoë and Rontu. The tables were facing each other.

The trial began. "Under what charges has Nuka been brought here?" Nakuru asked. Rontu stood. He unrolled the scroll he was holding. "'Attempting to seduce the Prince's fiancé and treason against the Royal Family.'"

Kimba glared harshly at her brother. Rhoda was told to give her account of what Nuka had done to her. She stood at the front of the room. To Fiore, she looked as beautiful as ever. Rhoda cleared her throat and explained all that happened.

Rhoda sat back down when she finished. Nakuru turned his gaze to Nuka. "What do you have to say?" he asked. Nuka glared at him and looked away.

Nuka was found guilty. Zoë was to take him to the Fire Nation to be a servant there for three years.

Outside of the palace, Zoë had assembled her carriage drawn by fire-breathing dragons to take them the Fire Nation. Everyone stood around, watching. Nuka was led by Zoë to the carriage. As he passed his family, Kimba hissed, "You are no brother of mine."

* * *

Man, I suck at writing trials. Anyway, read the last part. 


	13. Epilogue

Chapter Thirteen

Epilogue

A year passed and Rhoda turned twenty. She and Fiore were finally married. Never was there a greater celebration in all of Vandaxa. They would live long and happy lives together, as, one day, Fiore would be king of Vandaxa, with Rhoda as his beautiful queen.

The End

* * *

Aww! Isn't that sweet? Check out my other stories! 


End file.
